Amortentia
by Kamakaze Kheri
Summary: The world's strongest love potion smells differently to each person who catches a whiff of it. Mentions H/G and R/Hr


So I was inspired to write this after looking at a story by Dot Squared and watching Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters and I don't own the story "t a s t e". J.K. Rowling and Dot Squared do.**

**  


* * *

**

_**H a r r y **_

Harry smelled the unmistakeable aroma of ginger.

The smell of fiery passion building inside the cauldron was so intense, Harry was surprised it didn't explode. He smelled spicy aromas that he only recognized from Mrs. Weasley's kitchen; the unmistakeable smell of fresh ginger rising above the rest. There was cinnamon and nutmeg, mixed with cloves and allspice. He picked out the smell of his favourite treacle tarts and he sighed. There was the smell of fresh rain as it fell from the sky and the smell of a wood burning fire that sent sparks so high into the air, you could only watch as they disappeared; the smell of youth and maturity, fighting for dominance and the aromas of dreams and wishes.

But above everything else, Harry could smell that delicious and pungent odour of ginger. And secretly, he was pleased.

_**H e r m i o n e**_

Hermione catches a whiff of her favourite spearmint toothpaste.

It's reliable and steady and she breathes in deeper, bringing it in and holding it close. It smells like fear covered by determination. It smells like love and passion that stay dormant in the background. She breathes in the delicious smell of freshly mowed grass and rolls and rolls of parchment paper. The faint aroma of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies makes her go weak in the knees and she steadies herself. She can smell the scent of _His _hair and she breathes it in greedily, never wanting to let go.

Even with all the smells wafting around her head, Hermione can still smell that fragrant smell of her favourite spearmint toothpaste.

_**R o n**_

Ron breathes in the smell of old, musky, leather-bound books.

He's pleased with what he smells and he takes another sniff, capturing all that he can. He smells compassion and loyalty as well as hidden beauty. He smelled the new cherry lip-gloss and flowery scent of _Her _shampoo. It smelled like adventures and quests and the salty smell of tears. It smelled like knowledge and "I-told-you-so's" and a bottle of ink. The base layers of it were the smells of apples, fresh from the orchard and the distinct aroma of fun. It smelled like a warm, summer breeze that caressed the skin and he melted into it, letting it run through him like a comb.

He loved all of these smells, but he loves the smell of the leather-bound books the best.

_**N e v i l l e**_

Neville isn't surprised when he doesn't smell something he's familiar with.

He smells every comforting thing he has ever smelled in his life. He smells his grandma's homemade chicken noodle soup and a whiff of her almost famous chocolate chip cookies. He inhales deeply and smiles. He smells the dance floor and the greenhouses; the smell of freshly mulched dirt is a symphony of smells to his nose. He can smell the courage that he never knew he had and he smells his friends. He can smell the good times that mask the bad and he's happy that he had the guts to take on those adventures last year.

Neville realizes that he may never smell these scents in someone else, but he's happy he smelled something.

_**L u n a **_

When Luna walked past the potions room she caught the smell of her mother.

It brought tears to her eyes and she stepped into the room, following the scent. As she dove deeper she could smell the scent of common knowledge and passion for the stranger things in life. She could smell the aroma of mystery and depth and the smell that faintly reminded her of courage. Luna breathes in again and sighs into the smell of fresh snow and laughter. She can smell the smiles that are plastered to people's faces and she smells the ocean, far away from where she is now. She can smell hope, and it's delicious.

The tears are streaming down Luna's face when she leaves, the smell of her mother still lingering in her nostrils.

_**G i n n y **_

Ginny catches a whiff of the love potion by accident, and it smells like a fond memory.

She followed the smell and greedily drank in the opus of everything she's looking for. There's courage and loyalty mixed with passion and love. There's longing and waiting that has swirled and twirled around wishing and hoping. The smell of something triggers a soft green flash behind her closed eye lids and she smiles. She can smell fresh oil on a broomstick and the smell of the wind whipping past her. She inhales the smell of _Him _when she hugs him and she feels the intense longing she feels every time they touch.

The memory lingers with her until she finds _Him _again, and she realizes that the smell that she recognized was _His._

_**D r a c o**_

Draco was surprised at what he smelled.

He was expecting the smell of the person he would be with, but maybe that was not the case. He smelled sadness and fear mixed with power and greed. It smelled like feeling scared and he could smell the cover that was hiding it all. It smelled like a mask of talent in every aspect of life. It smelled like manipulation and deceiving. He could smell the sneer and the cruel laughter and he wondered who in Merlin's name would have a personality like that. He caught the aroma of few happy memories and little care and love.

Draco was certain that he did not want to ever meet this person.

* * *

Feedback would be appreciated ^^


End file.
